My Heart Will Go On
by LiLaNiMeGrL0201
Summary: Kagome has to move to Hong Kong but is given the choice to either go with her family or stay in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha. Which will she choose? Please R&R but no flames please! Enjoy!


**My Heart Will Go On**

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled to her 15-year-old daughter, Kagome.

"Ma'am?" she called back, pausing her music to hear what her mother wanted.

"I need to talk to you. Come down please," though Kagome couldn't see her mother, she knew something was wrong. She could hear it in her voice. She went downstairs and saw her mom, grandpa, and her brother, Souta, sitting on the couch.

"What's up?" she asked, sitting down.

"Kagome…honey…something's happened…at work," her mother said.

"Something bad?" she asked, feeling her stomach do a flip-flop.

"Well…yes and no. I got a promotion."

"Well that's great!" Kagome said, feeling slightly relieved. She saw her mother give her grandpa and uncertain look. "Or is it?"

"Well…honey, we have to move…to Hong Kong," her mother said.

"M…move?" Kagome said, feeling once again her stomach flip flop. Behind Kagome's house was their family well. That well, the Bone Eater's Well as it was called, linked Kagome's world and the feudal era of Japan. There Kagome fought alongside Inuyasha, a half dog demon with amazing powers, a young fox demon named Shippo, a perverted monk named Miroku, and the demon slayer, Sango. Kagome had been going to the feudal era for almost a year now and had a special relationship with each one of her friends, but she was in love with Inuyasha. After all they'd been through, all the demons fought, all the sacrifices made, how could she not be.

She finally found her voice again and asked, "When?"

"In a week," her mother said, obviously struggling with as well.

"How long have you known?"

"A month," her mother answered, a slight regret in her voice.

"A…a month. And you're just now telling me?" Kagome said, her anger rising.

"I didn't want you to be upset for a month…"

"UPSET!" Kagome yelled, standing up, "HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL NOW! I HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE FEUDAL ERA AFTER A WEEK'S ABSENCE JUST TO TELL THEM THAT I'M LEAVING FOREVER!" she stormed out of the room and up the stairs to her room and slammed the down, tears running down her face. She looked around her room and gathered everything she would need for the trip to the feudal era.

She went downstairs with her yellow backpack over her shoulder and went out the back door without a word to her family. She couldn't talk to them, not now. She knew her mother meant well but she was too upset. She reached the well and jumped in. She saw the familiar blue light surround her as she traveled through time. When she stopped, she jumped out of the well to see Inuyasha and Shippo waiting for her. She looked at Inuyasha and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his red kimono, tears falling down her face.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked, putting his arms around her.

"Inuyasha…" she started. She pulled back and looked him in the eye, seeing the obvious worry in his eyes. "Inuyasha, I love you." She said wrapping her arms around him once more.

"Oh, Kagome. I love you, too," he said returning the hug once more. Finally they parted and he asked again, "What's wrong?"

Shippo ran up to Kagome, jumping up on her shoulder as he always. "What's wrong, Kagome? What's happened?"

"I…I'm moving. I won't be able to come back here any more. I won't be able to see you guys."

Inuyasha and Shippo just stared at her as Sango and Miroku walked up. Kilala, Sango's pet two-tailed demon cat, jumped down and ran to Kagome. Kagome knelt down and grabbed Kilala, hugging her, crying.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked, joining her on the ground.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha and Shippo and then said, "Kagome, come back to Kaede's house and tell us what's wrong."

Inside of the old familiar hut, Kagome told them what had happened. When she was done, everyone sat in silence. Inuyasha, obviously the one most hurt by the news. Kagome looked over at him and grabbed his hand. His eyes met hers and he pulled his hand away from hers and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her in close.

"Stay with me, with us, here in the feudal era," Inuyasha said, breaking the silence.

"I…I can't. As much as I would like to, I can't. My mom needs me."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No, you can't," she said, drawing away from him to look him in the eye, "Inuyasha, you have to stay here, to protect everyone. To defeat Naraku and to gather the Shikon Jewel shards."

"I don't care about that," he said, "we have each other. That's all the matters."

"But…but Naraku deceived you, made you believe he was Kikyo. He killed Sango's family and friends and gave Miroku his wind tunnel; you can't let him get away with that. Please, do it for me."

"But…Kagome…I love you. More than I've ever loved anyone. I want to be with you…forever."

Kagome put her hand on his face and said, "I love you, too. And don't think, just because I'm saying this I don't want to be with you. Because believe me, I would stay if I could. But I'm needed in my time. And besides, if we're meant to be together, then we will be."

He looked her in the eyes in only then did he realize that he too was crying. He leaned forward until he felt her lips on his. She gladly returned the kiss. When he pulled away, he said, "Okay, I'll stay."

"Thank you," she said. She looked over to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala who had been sitting silently, watching and listening.

Sango, crying, got up and hugged Kagome. The two sat there, holding each other and crying. When they parted, Kagome looked to Miroku and he hugged her. For the first time since they'd met, he didn't try to rub her butt when they hugged. Before Miroku and Kagome had a chance to part, Shippo was wrapping his little hands around her neck, crying his little eyes out.

"Kagome…I don't want you to go!" he said in between his sobs. "We need you, here. What are we going to do without you?"

"You'll manage, I'm sure. You've got Inuyasha, and Miroku, and Sango to watch over you. And besides, I'll be back. It may be a while but I'll be back."

They sat in Kaede's hut for a while and ate dinner. But no one really had much of an appetite. After dinner, Kagome and Inuyasha walked outside the hut. Kagome looked up at the stars and lay down in the grass. Inuyasha followed suit.

"Kagome…" he said after a while of silence, "How long do you think it will be 'til I see you again?"

"I don't know," she said, "but I will be back, I promise."

The rest of the night was spent in front of the fire, talking about anything but Kagome's leaving. Shippo, of course, was first to fall asleep. Sango, Miroku, and Kilala followed suit. Now, Kagome and Inuyasha were the only ones up. Feeling drowsy, Kagome leaned on Inuyasha and closed her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said.

Kagome, eventually, slid down to where her head was in his lap and fell asleep.

The next day, Kagome got everything packed, and headed out the door of the old hut, one last time. Everyone was outside, waiting on her. She looked at them, and walked up, getting hugs from them. Shippo once again wrapped his little hands around her neck and refused to let go. It was only when Inuyasha hit him on the head did he finally let go. When Kagome turned to Inuyasha, she said, "Take care of yourself. And don't let Naraku kill you."

"I will and I won't" he said with a slight smile on his face. "Come here," he said wrapping his arms around her for one last hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, pulling away.

He bent down and they kissed once more. When they finally parted, Kagome told everyone good-bye, and headed for the Bone Eater's Well.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you,_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance _

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

They followed her to the well, and watched her get in. As she was climbing down the ladder, she looked at Inuyasha. Tears were flowing down his face and he gave a slight smile and waved. She waved back, and jumped down the well.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

Inuyasha ran after her, and was about to jump down the well when he felt Miroku's hand on his shoulder.

"She's gone," he said,

"No," Inuyasha said, refusing to believe that she was really gone. He'd lost Kikyo and now he'd lost Kagome. How would he ever live with himself?

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to _

_In my life we'll always go on_

Kagome climbed out of the well, tears flowing down her face. Why did this have to happen? Why did her mom have to get a promotion? For the first time, Kagome felt empty inside. She looked up and saw her mom coming out the door. Her mom ran to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry Kagome," she said, "I wish we didn't have to leave. But if we don't, I will lose my job and we might lose the house."

Kagome didn't say anything. She just let her mom hold her. After a while she broke down crying and her mom still held her.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door _

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

A week past. The moving trucks had just arrived, ready to haul all of their belongings to Hong Kong. Kagome brought down the last of her stuff and watch the movers loading the stuff into the trucks. She walked outside to the well and looked down. Then, she felt on her neck, she was wearing the Sacred Jewel shards. She had forgotten to give them back to Inuyasha. She was about to jump into the well when she remembered…if she gave the shards back to Inuyasha, she would never be able to return to the feudal era. She looked down at the necklace and heard her mother calling for her. It was now or never. She turned and yelled that she was on her way and left the well.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_

_And I know that my will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

10 _Years Later_

Kagome got off the plane at the Tokyo airport. It was good to be home. She'd been gone for ten years and was finally free to come back to the only place she called home. She grabbed her luggage and walked outside and called for a taxi. When she finally waved one down, she told the driver to go to her old family shrine.

When she arrived, she saw kids outside playing. She walked up the many steps to the house and knocked on the door. A girl, maybe 15 or so, answered the door.

"Hi," Kagome said, "may I speak to your mom or dad?"

"Just a second," the girl said, calling for her parents. Her mother came to the door and asked, "What can I do for you?"

"This is going to sound a little strange, but, I used to live here and I wondered if I can see the well in the back."

The woman, looking puzzled said, "Sure, go ahead."

"Thank you," Kagome said, going around the back to the well.

She looked down at the well, memories rushing to mind. How she loved to feudal era. Now that she was grown up, she could stay there, forever if she wanted. She felt around her neck to make sure the shards were still there. Feeling them, she jumped into the well for the first time in 10 years. The blue light surrounded her and felt good. When she landed, she jumped out of the well and looked around. Everything looked pretty much the same. She ran, picking up her pace as she headed for the old familiar hut. When she reached her destination, she knocked on the door and Kaede answered. Kaede looked at her for a moment as if to make sure her eyes, in her old age, weren't deceiving her. Realizing that her eyes weren't deceiving her, she wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck. When she parted, she called to someone behind her. Out of the room in the back came Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo.

"KAGOME!" Sango and Shippo yelled together running towards her, arms outstretched. She hugged them both and looked up at Miroku. Then she saw it. Behind Miroku, stood a little boy, maybe 3 or 4 years old. She looked at Miroku and he smiled. Well actually, it was more like a beam rather than a smile. She drew away from Sango and she smiled, pulling her left hand in front of Kagome's face to reveal a diamond ring on her fourth finger.

"Oh my God," Kagome said, "Congratulations!" and they hugged once more. The little boy tugged on Miroku's robes and asked him something. Miroku knelt down and when he stood up, he said, "Kagome, let me introduce you to my son, Kai.

"Hey Kai," Kagome said kneeling down. Kai ran up and hugged Kagome like they'd known each other all his life. When Kagome stood up, she asked, "Where's Inuyasha?"

Sango was about to say something, but was cut off by the sound of a door opening. Kagome looked to the front door and saw Inuyasha standing in the door way, a look of amazement on his face.

"Inuyasha," she said, running towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and he returned the hug. When they parted, he leaded down and gave her a long awaited kiss. The two stood there, holding each other and kissing. When Kagome pulled away, she looked at him and said, "I told you I'd be back."


End file.
